


"Third time's a charm" - [Steve Rogers/Jessica Jones - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Jessica Jones (TV), Krysten Ritter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine: Imagine: Steve looking for Jessica Jones and asking her to team up with The Avengers for an specific mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Third time's a charm" - [Steve Rogers/Jessica Jones - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Steve enters the bar._

He makes his way through the crowded and smokey room as his eyes wander around.

Jessica is sitting at the counter sipping on whiskey when a man walks by and immediately catches her eye. She recognizes him and furrows her eyebrows.

 _-Hey, flag waver!_ –She yells at him.

Steve turns around and realizes that his blue eyes had missed her and he had walked right past her.

_-They told me I would find you here, Miss Jones._

_-They did, huh?_

_-Captain Steve Rogers._

_-Jessica Jones. But I guess you already know that._ –She says shaking Steve’s offered hand.

- _May i?_ –He asks motioning to the empty stool next to her.

She nods and he sits, looking at the bar tender.

- _Can I have a beer please?_

 _-Wow._ –Jessica exclaims in a bored tone. – _I never took you for a drinker._

_-I could say the same about you._

She scoffs.

_-Yeah… well…_

_-Were you expecting me?_ –Steve asks as the bartender places a beer bottle in front of him.

_-Any of these days._

Steve stares at her as they share a brief moment of silence.

_-I’m gonna make you an offer-_

_-I can’t refuse? –_ Jessica finishes his sentence. – _Ok, Corleone_.

 _-I understood that reference_. –Steve says sounding proud of himself.

Jones raises her eyebrows in confusion.

 _-I was… gone for a while… I missed a few things. -_ He clarifies before sipping on his beer.

- _I’ve heard. So let me guess… you’re here to recruit me._

- _Have you spoken to Nick Fury?_

 _-Hmm, Fury? –_ She chuckles. _–Does he even know I exist?_

 _-You’d be surprised. He keeps track of each one of us. If you think you just discovered your abilities, chances are he already knows._ –Steve says with a condescending smile.

- _Stalker much?_ –Jessica asks.

_-They told me you were a spy?_

_-Ouch. I prefer private eye. So what is it this time? So far I’ve met the redhead, the big green guy… and now you. What makes you think I will say yes this time?_

_-Third time’s a charm._ –Steve says with a grin. _-Why haven’t you said yes?_

 _-I usually like a little more romancing._ –Jessica says.

She purses her lips but ends up smiling.

 _-I will try my best.-_ Steve says smiling back at her before turning serious. _-It’s about Hydra._ –He adds and her smile fades as well.  _-Several laboratories have been ransacked in the US and India… but they’re only taking a specific substance._

Rogers’ voice seems to drop a few octaves and he’s almost whispering; Jessica listens intently as he keeps going,

_-The same substance Dr.Banner was using to create an antidote for his… condition a few years ago. We haven’t been able to find him._

_-So Hydra's holding The Hulk hostage?_ –She asks in a condescending tone.

_-Our best guess is that they’ve found a way to keep him in his human form but the side effects could be lethal._

_-You need me to help you save your friend?_

_-Once they stop giving him the antidote he could be twice as big and 10 times more violent. It’s not about him, it’s about the world._

_-And what’s gonna happen to him?_

_-It will take longer for him to revert to human form and regain consciousness but he’ll be fine. He’d probably also be the last man on earth._

Jessica rolls her eyes and sighs in frustration, signaling the bartender to refill her glass.

_-So I’m supposed to join the…aveng… god I can’t even say it. What’s with the costumes? You guys are like a boyband or the A-teens._

_-Now that… I didn’t get._

_-I wouldn’t expect you to. I wish I didn’t know what that means.-_ She takes a sip of whiskey before continuing _\- What’s in it for me? I’m lone wolf. It’s better that way._

_-I know. You handled Kilgrave on your own but you could’ve asked for help._

_-Listen, that was personal and so is this. We’re talking about Hydra here, dude. You go save your friend_. –She exclaims standing up and delving in her pockets to find some money.

_-We need you. It’ll be easier if we work together._

_-Why do you care so much!? Why do you even do this!?-_ She snaps. _-You’re too… patriotic. What has this country done for you anyway?_

 _-Life was better in the old times but now I’m here._ –Steve answers with a warm smile.

_-Better? With all those wars and… even more assholes? You sound like a grandpa._

- _You’d be a great addition to The Avengers, Jessica._

Jessica tosses a couple bills on the counter.

_-I’m not interested in “Superhero slumber party” at the Stark tower._

_-You don’t have to move in if you don’t want to. I used to have my own place._

_-Yeah, well… good times._ –She says sticking her hands inside her pockets and shrugging. – _Good luck I guess._

Jessica turns around to leave but Steve speaks again stopping her in her tracks.

_-Please sleep on it. We need you._

She shuts her eyes in frustration and sighs before walking out.

_-Adios, Captain._

Steve watches her leave.

* * *

A few days later.

Jessica walks around the city immersed in her thoughts.

She stops in front of a tall building and looks up at the big “A” insignia adorning the side of it.

Steve’s words resonate in her head as she puts her hands inside her pockets, now staring at the entrance.

 _-Fuck. -_ She exclaims rolling her eyes.

_She lets out a deep sigh._


End file.
